Róisín Bertach
Overview A cunning fortune teller from a clan far up north. Róisín Fionúir Bertach is one of the more interesting clanmates. Appearance Róisín is an oddly short woman, her height reaching 5'4". She has curly and braided, red hair that often has stray twigs strewn into the mix due to her rowdy behavior, and a set of earthy brown eyes which compliment her smooth facial features and facial tattoos. The young woman's frame is nimble and thin, her green dress and animal furs usually masking her figure. The most notable trait on her is the lack of shoes. Róisín refuses to wear shoes and prefers stomping about with bare feet since she quite enjoys the feeling of grass and cobble. Known Associates Family * Bairre Bertach * Elain Bertach * Saoirse Fionúir Whitehallow(Daughter) * Rook Fionúir Whitehallow(Son) * Stanford Whitehallow(Husband) Friends * Balian Travis * Ennis * Zahi * Margarette Von Castelle Acquaintances * Tulipalo Violet Mieli * Lieva * Isibeal * Percival Taivas Mieli * Emile Cross * Ed Baker * Alykas Joahana Mieli * Din Windseeker * Deidre Gramville Enemies * Soothsayer Personality Odd. Odd is likely one of the most frequently used words to describe this young woman. She is indeed odd, she is also strange, unsettling to be around, philosophical, and likely one of the more mysterious members of the Bertach clan. Róisín has two settings; One for business, and the other which displays her usual self. With a customer she is much more tame and well-controlled, her actions and words carefully calculated in order to invoke a proper opinion of her being. Whereas with a friend she manages to make or her fellow clanmates, her fatal flaws become more prominent and in a heartbeat she turns into a rather demanding wild child. Bairre often claims that she has 'a few loose screws' due to her strange behavior, which is awfully hard to deny due to the various trinkets she collects and ways of displaying her person. Róisín does have her redeemable moments, and when those come around she shines in a much better light. One that is careful, and meticulous with her work and passions. Likes * Sheep * Oddities * Tarot card readings * Palm readings * Her clan * Flowers * Vines * Herbs * Tea * Sleeping naked Dislikes * Coffee * Empty rooms * Lack of plant-life * Snobs * Wearing shoes * Dogs * Alenthyl Quirks * Often trudges about in dirt and mud * Rather than having a thick Deurlen accent, Róisín has managed to dilute her own for the sake of those around her. Your and You're are pronounced Yahr and Yah're, Are as Ahr, etc. * She owns a ram's skull and props it up in her shop * She owns several marionettes, only two are displayed in her shop * She has a habit of rubbing at the tattoo on her palm when she is distressed or nervous. Other Theme Music Link | Link Face Claim FaceClaim1 | FaceClaim2 Item Claims Woven Bracelet; An intricately woven bracelet, dotted with silver beads and braided leather along its entirety. The object holds incredible sentimental value to Róisín and she finds herself wearing it constantly. OOC Notes - Played by Ambillis - The alt account is Ambimiss Category:Characters